This proposal seeks continued support for the clinical activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) at Yale University School of Medicine and its affiliated hospitals, including the Medical College of Ohio and the University of Connecticut. This includes participation in selected protocols of the Group, assisting in the design of new protocols, and the submission of data to the Group for protocol design based on clinical and laboratory experience at Yale. Continuing goals include wider participation of affiliated hospitals and the community oncologists practicing in them, improvement of patient accrual and the quality of data collection, and to increase the activities of such modalities as radiotherapy, surgery, pathology and immunotherapy.